The present invention relates to a mechanical heart valve and method for manufacturing the same.
Mechanical heart valves are used to replace native valves which no longer function properly due to disease or other factors. Mechanical valves typically include an orifice having one or more occulders, which regulate blood flow. Also, mechanical valves typically include a stiffening ring that helps the valve assembly resist the compressive annular loads to which it is exposed when implanted. The stiffening ring can be made integral to the valve orifice or mechanically attached to the valve orifice.
When the stiffening ring is mechanically attached to the valve orifice, a coupling mechanism is required. One coupling mechanism includes a lock wire. For example, the family of Sulzer Carbomedics Prosthetic Heart Valves utilize a titanium lock wire positioned in grooves on the outer wall of the orifice and inner wall of the stiffening ring. A window in the stiffening ring allows insertion of the lock wire when the groove on the orifice is aligned with the groove on the stiffening ring.
Typically, the stiffening ring is incorporated with the sewing cuff. Therefore, in order to perform the mechanical attachment of orifice and ring, the cuff must be cut or otherwise partially disassembled to allow the lock wire to be passed through the window of the stiffening ring and into the aligned grooves. Once the lock wire is inserted, the cuff must be stitched closed again. This process of cutting and repairing the sewing cuff is time consuming. Further, this process leads to rejection of valve assemblies due to visual discrepancies caused by the cut/sew process.
Therefore, there is a need for a mechanical heart valve assembly and method for manufacturing, which reduces the manufacturing time and reduces the rejection of valve assemblies due to visual discrepancies.